Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
| style="border-bottom:3px solid grey;" align="center" |200px |} Top 25 Transportschiffe Hi, Boba! Der Artikel ist jetzt fertig, ich hoffe er gefällt dir nach dem was im Zusammenhang passiert ist. Du sagtest ja letztens etwas wie "Wehe der wird nicht lesenswert..." - jetzt kannst du ja selbst drüber abstimmen. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 12:55, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Jo hab ich gemacht ;) Gruß Boba 16:58, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Virus Hey, hier ist COMMANDER JANGO Also, dieses Virus kenne ich zwar auch nicht, aber wenn du mal auf die Disku von Modgamers gehst, wirst du unter der Rubrik "Bist du beleidigt?" von Little Ani etwas über diesen Virus finden. Dich grüßt dein COMMANDER JANGO 17:47, 27.September 2007 (CEST) :Das tut jetzt zwar nichts zur Sache, aber führe doch bitte Diskussionen dort fort, wo sie begonnen wurden, Commander Jango. Das ist so üblich, da es für mehr Übersichtlichkeit sorgt. Gruß Kyle22 17:59, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Zur Beantwortung deiner Frage, das war ein kleiner Konflikt der sich um den Artikel von Virus drehte. Da man sowohl das Virus als auch der Virus schreiben kann. Ich hab das selbst nciht richtig mitbekommen und will jetzt auch keine Vermutungen anstellen, daher kann ich dir blos sagen, dass es sich darum drehte. Ach und guck mal in deinen Einstellungen, du scheinst versehentlich einen Haken bei keine Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite gemacht zu haben. Gruß Boba 15:09, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ähm... was labert der da? --Modgamers 15:11, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, aber er scheint ein wissbegieriger Mensch zu sein, der sich um das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen sorgt. :) Naja ist ja auch eigentlich egal. Gruß Boba 15:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif dennoch, wenn man keien ahnung hat, solte man einfach mal den Mund halten. Sind die Leute neuerdings nicht mehr intelligent genug zum lesen? Da steht doch schwarz auf weiß, dass es nicht um der oder das ging... die Deutsche Sprache muss echt schwer sein.--Modgamers 15:17, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vergebung? Hallo Boba, hier ist Dooku bzw. Thrawn. Wie geht es dir? Ghostbuster Hi Boba! Was heißt Ghostbuster? MfG--CC Gree disku 15:02, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ghostbuster ist englisch und heißt übersetzt Geisterjäger. Boba 15:03, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich vermute mal, dass dies von den Filmen bzw. der Serie kommt Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 15:13, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Exakt Tobi, Ghostbusters rules!!! Boba 15:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Und was hat das mit der Babelvorlage zu tun? MfG--CC Gree disku 15:40, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Na ganz einfach, die Vorlage sagt ja, dass ich ein Ghostbuster bin, was wiederum darauf schliessen lässt, dass ich die Filme bzw. die Serie mag :) Boba 15:49, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tarnrüstung Hi Boba!! Ich hätte da eine Frage. Könntest du mir vielleicht bei dem Artikel Tarnrüstung helfen? Ich finde einfach keine Informationen mehr und die, die jetzt dastehen sind auch nicht wirklich gut. Würde mich freuen! MfG--CC Gree disku 16:16, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich kanns versuchen, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Wenn ich welche finden sollte, dann baue ich die direkt ein, sollte ich keine finden, dann melde ich mich entweder hier oder auf deiner Diskussion. Gruß Boba 19:24, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) DLT-20A Lies dir Bitte mal die Disku Diskussion:DLT-20A Blastergewehr. Es ist nicht aus dem Spiel ersichtlich, dass es das DLT-20A ist. MfG - Cody 18:58, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab dir da geantwortet. Boba 19:00, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich auch. MfG - Cody 19:03, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Super, Mann Boah, Ey in letzter Zeit gehst du irgendwie voll ab: Viele neue Artikel, gute Bearbeitungen, einfach super! Du bist in letzter Zeit die wohl größte Bereicherung für die Jp hier! Das wollt ich nur mal sagen, dass ich das echt, ganz super finde! Schönen GrußDark Lord Disku 21:26, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Der Gesichtsausdruck von deinem Infoboxbil ist HAMMER!^^ :Das hört man doch gerne :) Ich tue was ich kann. Ja da hab ich ein bisschen gepost auf dem Bild :D Boba 21:28, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Stimmt, der Gesichtsausdruck ist wie von nem imperialen Offizier, der gerade inmitten seiner Männer steht und eine Schlacht gewonnen hat. Übrigens: Die Abwesenheitsmeldung lohnt sich für so einen kurzen Zeitraum doch kaum. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:42, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Stimmt. Ausserdem merkt man es, da die Änderungsliste vielleicht halb so lange wär ;) Dark Lord Disku 20:45, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ach naja, ich wollt halt das ihr es wisst. Und ihr seit ja genau so fleissig wie ich ;) Boba 20:49, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du bist so 3 oder 4 Monate später hierher gekommen als ich und hast schon mehr getan. Na ja, ich gehöre aber auch zu den fleißigsten hier (etwa 80 Artikel).... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:12, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Skype Sag mal Boba F, wie findest du Skype? Ist das empfehlenswert? Ilya 17:48, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sehr interessant, man kann damit kostenlos telefonieren (allerdings nur im skype-netz, wenn man telefonnummern anruft wirds teuer), dummerweise habe ich kein headset, kann daher nicht telefonieren. Aber es besteht immernoch die Möglichkeit der schriftlichen Konservation. Ach und schreib einfach nur Boba, ist kürzer ;) Boba 18:00, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja Skype ist ne coole Sache, ich benutz es aber nur sehr selten... Du kannst die neuste Version hier kostenlos laden! Darth Tobi 18:06, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke Boba = ) und Darth Tobi für die Infos. Ilya 18:11, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem Ilya Boba 16:14, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Übersetzer Hi Boba! Möchtest du für Nihilus und Plo Koon den Übersetzer spielen, oder soll ich das machen? Wollte das nur geklärt haben, nicht dass wir es am Ende noch beide machen. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 18:25, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das ist eigentlich egal :) wenn du genug Zeit hast, kannst dus gerne machen, aber ich werde mir trotzdem mal das Dingen durchlesen, denn zwei Hirne sind besser als eins, solltest du also Fragen haben, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Gruß Boba 18:27, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hey, ich brauch diesen Text nicht, sondern eigentlich nur Plo Darth Nihilus 66 18:30, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ist gut, auch wenn wohl kaum Fragen auftreten werden, es sei denn bei mir unbekannten Eigennamen. :) @ Nihilus: Das ist doch ganz egal, oder? Gruß Kyle22 18:59, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Fange gerade an, ich stells dann dort auf die Disku, dann kannst du es nochmal durchsehen. Kyle22 19:25, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Bin fertig, ist jetzt kein Aufsatz geworden wie ich ihn in der Schule abgeben würde, denn es geht schließlich um die Fakten. Gruß Kyle22 21:15, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Musik wollte nur mal so anmerken, dass es keine linken skinheads gibt, sogar rash beizeichnen sich nicht als links. zweitens sind ca. 50 % der skins rechts, die anderen unpolitisch. 3. sind das keine Springerstiefel, sondern Rangers. und viertens ziehen sich Faschos wie Skinheads an, nicht umgekehrt (wurde in deinem text nicht ganz klar), denn rassistisch ist man im Kopf, nicht von der Kleidung her. * so das war nur kritik an dem stück deines Profils, ist nicht böse gemeint oder so, falls das so rüber kommt ;) Stroiner 09:18, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ach was...wenn ich Kritik nicht annehmen würde, was wäre ich denn dann für ein Mensch? Ja da kannst du recht haben, ich persönlich habe nicht viel mit Ois zu tun. Ich werde den Teil wahrscheinlich eh irgendwann rausholen und nur die Videos drin lassen. Gruß Boba 15:34, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) dann is ja alles klar Stroiner 07:14, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Babelfeld Hy, hier ist COMMANDER JANGO Hör mal, ich brauche Hilfe bei meinen Babelfeldern. Ich habe es gemacht, wie im Vorlagenarchiv beschrieben, jedoch kam nur wirrer Unsinn dabei heraus. Könntest du mir auf meiner Disku schreiben, wie ich es richtig machen kann? Würde mich freuen. COMMANDER JANGO 20:07, 17.Nov 2007 (CEST) :Ich kann da keine Fehler entdecken. Du scheinst alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Versuchs mal mit einem anderem Browser, vielleicht liegts an der Darstellung deines Browsers. Boba 21:27, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Na, wie gehts dir so kurz vor Weihnachten? Mir zumindest mehr oder weniger gut, Grüße Bao-Dur 17:54, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hey, ich bin sogar der erste: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, ner'vod! Bild:Happy.gif Ich wünsch dir alles Gute und möge die Macht immer mit dir sein! Viele Grüße, Anakin 06:49, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) So von mir auch herzliche Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag... gradewegs aus der Uni. --Modgamers 09:18, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir alles Gute zum neuen Lebensjahr! Möge die Macht auch zukünftig immer mit dir sein! 10:49, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Geradewegs von... Zuhause! Bild:;-).gif Herzlichen Glückwunsch vod.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 10:51, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Doppelgeburtstag unserer beiden "Klone" - lasst die Korken knallen! Bild:--).gif Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir, Boba, und alles Gute! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 13:33, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) Auch dir ein Happy Birthday und viel Spaß ^^ Thor 13:41, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Feier schön;-) Darth Tobi 14:06, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Von mir auch, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, und alles gute. --Vos 14:19, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Vor'e ner vode, Jetii bal aruetii (und damit meine ich nicht die Beleidigung Bild:;-).gif). Oya. Auf euch trink ich einen Bild:Trinken.gif. Ich freu mich echt darüber Bild:Hurra.gif. Re'turcye mhi Boba 14:20, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Auch von mir alles gute! Bleib so wie du bist und bleib vor alem der Jedipedia noch lange treu! Dark Lord Disku 14:25, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!--Yoda41 Admin 14:36, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Danke danke Dark Lord und Yoda :) Und keine Sorge Darkie ich bleib euch erhalten. Boba 14:53, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute! :-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:01, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Auch von mir alles Gute. Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:18, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) Und dir auch alles Gute. Jaina 16:07, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Feier schön! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 16:08, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch! MfG - Cody 16:29, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Danke danke danke. Meine Güte kommen immer mehr die gratulieren :) ich schein ja richtig beliebt zu sein ^^ Boba 16:38, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Das merkst du jetzt erst? Ich glaube ich muss meine Aussage "bleib der Jedipedia erhalten" nochmals bekräftigen. Dark Lord Disku 16:48, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Das kannst du laut sagen, dass du beliebt bist..... auf welcher Freundesliste bist du denn nicht drauf? Such mal.....^^. Ich glaube da gibts keine^^. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:50, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich wünsche dir natürlich auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Viel Glück, Gesundheit und Erfolg für das neue (Lebens-) Jahr... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:59, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Danke schön Ani :) Boba 18:50, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburstag. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:04, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Herrjew mein lieber Nils, dich hab ich ja vollkommen vergessen, danke für die Glückwünsche auf einen weiteren mit euch noch tolleren Geburtstag im nächsten Jahr. Gruß Boba 14:14, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bear Clan Hi,Hast du den Artikel Bear Clan geschrieben? Ich habe herausgefunden,dass es sich bei dem 3.Jüngling von links auf dem Bild im Artikel um einen Noghri handelt! Da du ja einige Rassen erwäht hast , kannst du das ja hinzufügen! Jet Skywalker 14:05, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Jet, ich hab mich hier schon mal vorab zu Wort gemeldet. Gruß Boba 14:11, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Nett das meine Disku mal wieder benutzt wird ;) Bilder Ja, danke für die Info, nur nochmal eine Frage dazu, weil ich sowas nicht oft mache. Was muss ich bei "Copyright", bzw. "Kategorien" eingeben? Revan1188 23:03, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das müsste eigentlich alles auf der Hochladenseite stehen, aber ich sags dir einfach hier :) Copyright kriegt jedes Bild aus Star Wars, Copyright2 jedes Bild, welches zu einer anderen Copyright geschützten Firma oder ähnliches gehört, FanArt jedes Bild, das eine Eigenkreation darstellt. Die Kategorien orientieren sich an dem was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, wenns ein Menshc ist heißt die kat natürlich Kategorie:Bilder von Menschen. Gruß Boba (FAQ) 23:12, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Außerdem kann man noch eine Kategorie zur Quelle einfügen, z.B. Bilder aus Episode II. MfG - Cody 23:14, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) Vorlage Weil du dir ja immer wünschst, in deiner Disku wäre was los, frage ich dich mal hier Bild:;-).gif: Du hast deine Benutzerseite editiert in der Hoffnung, diese Vorlage wäre schon integriert. Mich interessiert jetzt, was sie vollbringen sollte. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:14, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ohhh danke Finwe ich bin dir ja so unendlich dankbar. Also die Vorlage nennt sich in der WP Title, also Titel bei uns, die Vorlage bewirkt, dass wenn man sie in eine Seite einbindet man folgendes machen kann: würde die Vorlage in Benutzer Diskussionen funktionieren (also bei uns muss sie erstmal existieren, damit man sowas überprüfen kann) und ich würde sie so in meine Benutzer Diskussion einbauen, dann würde meine benutzer Diskussion das vewrmeintliche Lemma Hallo haben. Boba (FAQ) 19:22, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Also das wäre wirklich recht cool so was zu machen, aber es könnte Verwirrung stiften, wenn das Lemma nicht passend gewählt wird. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:26, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) PS: Hast du das mit der unendlichen Dankbarkeit ernst gemeint? oO :::Oh weißt du Finwe, es ist recht traurig, wenn man früher eine so regelmäßig und vor allem gut besuchte Diskussionseite hat und dann schlägt das in eine triste und deprimierende Flaute um, da kann es schonmal vorkommen, das man jemandem unendlich dankbar ist. Also die Wookiees benutzen die Vorlage meistens um das Lemma eines Artikel kursiv zu schreiben. Aber du hast Recht, es kann schon zu Verwirrungen führen, wenn dann einer seine Diskussionsseite Beschwerdeplatz oder dergleichen nennt. Vielleicht können wir die ja auch bei uns einbauen, ich glaube Little Ani hätte auch eine Verwendung dafür. Boba (FAQ) 19:33, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Also das Gefühl kenn ich auch, wenn auf der Disku nie was los ist :(. Ich denke die Vorlage wäre vielleicht schon sinnvoll, aber es sollte auf jeden Fall Einschränkungen geben. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:38, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja klar, vielleicht nur für Benutzerseiten oder so. Boba (FAQ) 19:41, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ihr tönt ja bemitleidenswert... Aber bei mir läuft auch nicht gerade viel... Also, ich habe mal eine kleine Frage. Boba, du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite geschrieben: Dieser Benutzer ist ein Ghostbuster. Oder so. Jetzt frage ich mich, was ist ein Ghostbuster? MfG Ilya 17:05, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ou, hups, weiter oben steht das schon... Tschuldige! Ilya 17:14, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Kein Problem, nur frage ich mich, warum denn hier keiner weiß was ein Ghostbuster ist. Das finde ich echt schlimm. das ist imemrhin ein stück kultur. Das sollte man doch wissen. Boba (FAQ) 19:19, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Davon habe ich echt noch nix gehört. Mag aber vllt daran liegen, dass ich aus der Schweiz komme... Ilya 20:58, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Das wirst du doch kennen, oder etwa nicht? Boba (FAQ) 00:10, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Tschuldige für meine reichlich verspätete Antwort... Ehm, nein, kenne ich nicht... *verlegen zu Boden schau* sollte man das kennen? Ilya 18:24, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ja aber hallo sollte man das kennen...meine Güte...bin ich alt oder kennt die Jugend von heute nichts mehr? Boba (FAQ) 18:25, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Letzteres, glaube ich. Klär mich mal auf, bitte. Kommt das im Fernsehen oder was? Ilya 18:31, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ghostbusters ist ein amerikanischer Spielfilm mit Bill Murray. Nachdem der Spielfilm in die Kinos kam, wurde auch eine Zeichentrickserie entwickelt und gezeigt. Wie der Name schon sagt, geht es da um Geister die gejagt und in ihre Dimension zurückgebracht werden. Die Serie ist Kult und einfach nur geil ^^ Boba (FAQ) 20:03, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Mir ist nur das Lied bekannt... ^^ Das ist ein riiesen Ohrwurm. Ilya 21:11, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Luke 41 Kannst du mir was über den Benutzer Luke 41 erzählen???--Lord Anakin 10:27, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Darf ich fragen warum? Gruß, --das Zamomin 23:29, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Am besten Lord Anakin fragst du Luke 41 selbst wenn du was über ihn erfahren willst.--Tobias 23:31, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich hab erst vermutet, Anakin fragt ihn nicht, weil Luke nicht mehr aktiv ist, doch das Gegenteil scheint der Fall zu sein (am 25.1. hat er schön rumverbessert, wie sich das für einen Jedipedianer gehört). Gruß, --das Zamomin 23:34, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Nein, kann ich nicht, da ich ihn nicht kenne (bzw. nicht gut). Allerdings würde mich interessieren, warum du etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen möchtest. Boba (FAQ) 01:43, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Edits? Hallo Boba F, da du einer der"erfahreneren"Benutzer der JP bist,kannst du mir bitte sagen,wo ich sehen kann wie viele Edits ich habe(Ich will nämlich wissen,ab wann ich bei Exelenten-Artikel-Abstimmungen teilnehmen kann) MfG+MdMmds,Darth Shadow 12:17, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET)